Operation: Resident Evil
by FenrisAD
Summary: This is my personal take on the Resident Evil universe, in this universe a modifed version of RE: ORC is cannon and this changes the way that the whole story plays out.


**VECTOR**

**5 Years Ago**

Vector rose from the middle of the water, slowly reaching for the rocky shore. He quickly analyzed the place; it was indeed an abandoned military base. The questions still flew in his mind: why Leon was in a military base in the coast of Spain? And more importantly, why would he be using an encrypted line to communicate with a secret organ of the American government to send out a distress signal calling for back-up?

Vector had his way of discovering things, and he had been on the lookout for Leon for a long time, trying to find the man who once saved his life. It was not hard for him to crack the communication channel, tracing the low quality signal of Leon's message, back tracking the signal location and thus finding Leon. All this because Vector had a debt with Leon; and Vector is a man who pays what he owes.

He carefully disarmed his rebreather, placing it in a nearby rock.

He took some time to check his equipment and wait for his clothes to dry. He browsed through all of his equipment: a set of three of his best knives, a silenced pistol, and a tactical machine pistol. He unloaded and loaded the guns, and polished the knives with a piece of cloth carefully dripped with alcohol.

Vector firmly laid his hand on a nearby rock: using it to hoist himself up to another rocky area of the Island. Ruined buildings where riddle with corpses of what looked to be a militia: dull equipped men with dirty clothing, they were clearly dead and their wounds were clearly inflicted by bullet holes. Vector proceed through the buildings, he quickly noticed one body who stood out amongst the others; a fat black man who carried a Minigun. "This is clearly Leon's handiwork" thought Vector, as he slowly inspected the dead body, he passed his hand on the man's blood, checked his pupils and pulse.

Vector felt a strange presence, like someone was in the look-out for him, he prepared himself, but the sound of footsteps proved his suspecting, someone was clearly trying to get a drop on him; he's hand slowly reached for one of the knives. He prepared his leg so he could rise fast.

— Muérete! — The man shouted, dumbly announcing his attack. Vector quickly spun in his own axis, rising and turning, all this while rotating the knife in his hand. He saw as his attacker raised his one-hand axe in the air, Vector raised his free hand, taking a strong grip on the man's pulse. Vector stopped spinning his knife and then launched an attack against the man's throat. The blade ripped through the man's throat like it was nothing, and Vector pulled it off vertically: almost tearing the man's head off his shoulders.

Vector turned around just in time to see two other of the Militia man appearing in the rooftops. One carried a Morningstar, while the other carried an electric rod; they jumped off the rooftops, as they mumbled words in Spanish. When they reached the ground, they didn't even think before they rushed Vector's position.

— Fools. — Vector said, as he quickly holstered his knife into his belt and pulled out the Handgun. The man with the Morningstar spun his weapon in the air, preparing for an attack; a bullet from Vector's handgun entered his knee, throwing him in the ground violently. Vector switched attention to the other one; he aimed and squeezed the trigger, a good shoot flew through to the air: just to find a way into its target brain.

Vector made his way to the other one; while the bastard screamed and struggled. His eyes were red and he was coughing a strange mix of red and orange blood. Vector knelled next to him, his Handgun pointed to the man's cranium.

— Who the fuck are you guys and what are you doing here? — said Vector in a nicely put Spanish, a memoir of old days hunting for Umbrella researchers all across Spain. — Answer me, or I'll spill your brains right here.

— Fuck you! You American bastard! — Said the man. Vector slowly shook his head negatively, and makes a sound of disapproval to the man; he presses the gun unto the man's head.

— Why you fuckers always need to make things hard for me? — The strange sound of a suppressed gunshot filled the air and the blood of the man splattered into Vector's mask, he rose while cleaning the blood out of his visors.

His eyes where then captured by an amazing sight, two giant steel doors made way into the military facility. He was quick to assume: judging by the bodies, the fact that the blood was there for about an hour and the fact that the complex mechanism of that door, which was obviously meant to be left closed, was cranked opened – there could be only one way that Leon could have headed.

But Vector was unsettled. He knew those guys were obviously "altered" somehow; the height they fell without damage, the speed they ran and the strange blood. Even though he a professional, and a veteran when coming to dealing with bio experiments. They were something, but nothing near the zombies he had faced before in Raccoon City.

Just the memory of that place gives him the creeps; not because of the biologic weapons, not because of the dead civilians, but because of his choices. Vector became a traitor that day; a traitor to Umbrella, a traitor to his team and mostly important a traitor to the man who taught him almost everything he knows. It was a gruesome day, and something he wishes to forget – but he know he never will. The same master that he thrives to kill this day.

He knew Hunk was out to complete the mission that he didn't. Hunk wanted to cut the loose ends that lead all this to him; he wanted to kill Leon and if Vector knew where Leon was, Hunk would know too. It was time to put an end to this. Vector would win this time…

He shook off the memories of the past and focused on the task at hand.


End file.
